


Wake-Up Kiss

by matsukawas



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: Lilia teaches Sebek a surefire way to wake someone up. It involves kissing. And Sebek decides to try it on the sleepiest person in NRC history.
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Wake-Up Kiss

Sebek entered the Diasomnia Dorm lounge, loud like a thunderstorm. The door was thrown open as he stepped inside, and his raging footsteps echoed noisily in the room. He landed on one of the many couches in the lounge and sighed loudly. There was a limit to how much he could deal with on a single day. Sebek wasn't a very tolerant person to begin with, but he was trying, for the Young Master's sake. However he reached the limit of his barely existing patience faster than expected. And the school year has just started.

"My, I see you're louder than usual today, Sebek"

Sebek hurried to straighten his posture on the couch, fixing his tie. Lilia was sitting on the couch opposite him, sipping his tea silently. Sebek was so furious he hasn't even noticed his mentor. How embarrassing, he was seen in such a poor state!

"Lilia-sama! I apologize. I disturbed your precious tea time! How can I make it up to you!?"

Lilia laughed, "You're exaggerating as always. But well, I am out of tea, so you can make it up to me by pouring me another cup."

Sebek jumped from the couch, "Yes! Right away!" Lilia was depending on him. After Sebek exposed such a lame side to Lilia, he obviously had to make the finest of teas.

"And while you're at it, you can tell me what's troubling you."

Sebek paused for a moment, and then continued to prepare the tea, adding more boiling water and tea leaves to a carefully designed green-colored teapot, that was Sebek's personal favorite, "No, I cannot trouble you with my problems. I shall solve them with my own power."

"Aw, come on. I can't call myself a good teacher if I can't even listen to my sweet student's troubles, can I?" Lilia smiled and raised his cup, allowing Sebek to pour the fresh tea into it. "Well, I'm listening!"

"Well…" Sebek started, feeling the anger sparking in him again as he remembered the events of the day.

After first period ended, Sebek's class had Alchemy lesson, so they had to move from their classroom to the lab. On the way there, Sebek bumped into Kalim. Kalim told him worriedly that Silver wasn't present in class in first period. Sebek found it strange, considering they have left Diasomnia Dorm together that same morning, and Sebek was certain Silver was still with him when they arrived at the school building and parted ways, each to his own classroom. But it was a fact that Silver never made it to class, so Sebek promised Kalim he would look for Silver. As a fellow Diasomnia student, Sebek couldn't allow Silver to sully Diasomnia's name any further. He would personally find him and give him such a scolding he would never dare to ditch class again!

Finding Silver wasn't such a simple task. The school grounds were uselessly wide, in Sebek's opinion, and there were many comfortable nap spots for Silver to fancy. And even when Sebek finally found Silver, sleeping carelessly under the shadow of a big apple tree, he wouldn't wake up so easily. Yes, even with Sebek's so-called thunderous voice. And so, Sebek ended up late to Mr. Crewel's class, and was ordered to write an essay about "how to train puppies to be punctual" as a punishment. Because of Silver, he aided in ruining Diasomnia's reputation. The shame! How could he possibly face the Young Master!?

Lilia laughed so hard he had to put his cup away on a table and wipe his eyes, "You children never fail to amuse me," He tapped with his hand on the empty space next to him on the couch, "Come here, Sebek, have a seat next to me."

Sebek obeyed, sitting with his back straightened, hands placed on his knees. It was an honor to receive advice from Lilia. He should concentrate and make sure he burns every word in his memory.

"Do you remember the story about the castle whose residents fell into slumber?"

"Yes! Of course I remember!" Sebek answered happily. Lilia told him this story many years ago, but he remembered it well – it was a famous story in the Valley of Thorns. In the story, fairies used a powerful magic spell to make the residents of an entire castle fall asleep permanently.

"Among the residents there was a princess. The princess woke up from her deep sleep after a prince kissed her."

Sebek was confused. He of course remembered that part of the story, but he didn't understand why Lilia bothered to bring it up specifically.

"You see, Sebek," Lilia said in a secretive tone, a grin on his face, "a kiss is a very powerful magic charm. It can even break such a powerful spell. It can make a person sunk in the deep oceans of sleep open their eyes. Maybe you should try it as well next time."

"I… I will." Sebek said, even though he didn't fully understand what Lilia referred to. But he didn't want to disappoint Lilia – he used his precious time to share his wisdom with Sebek, and Sebek didn't want to waste more of his time.

"You should go to your room now, you must be tired after such a long day. Oh, and thank you for the tea, it is delicious."

Sebek's face beamed, "Yes, Lilia-sama! I wish you a wonderful day!" and with this, Sebek left the lounge, in a much quieter manner than he entered it. He had to rest in order to be in top condition for his guard duties later tonight.

"It looks like you're having fun, Lilia." a soft voice was heard in the room as soon as Sebek left it.

"Oh, Malleus. Welcome back. It's not very polite to eavesdrop. Was my education lacking?"

"Your education was perfect. I simply chose to not apply it." Malleus said coldly, but those who were close to him knew that it was his unique way of telling a joke. He walked toward Lilia's couch, his steps so elegant and graceful it looked as though he was levitating, and they were hardly heard in the large room.

"Why did you tell Sebek such things? What are you planning?"

"Nothing of very great importance." Lilia giggled and picked up his cup again. The tea was still hot, and he let out a cheerful sound, "Just trying to give two lost chicks a push in the right direction. And what's the point if I don't get to have a good laugh out of it?"

*****

The following days were peaceful, as far as Sebek cared. Silver still hasn’t been cured of his terrible sleeping habits, but he didn't get into trouble because of it, and most importantly, he didn't get Sebek into trouble.

Sebek knew that Silver couldn't control when and where he got sleepy. He knew that it was a deeper, more complicated problem than Silver simply having a sloppy personality. But precisely because normally Silver was, Sebek hated to admit, a capable guy who could give Sebek a hard time in their training, Sebek found it irritating that the older boy lost so easily to some petty drowsiness.

It didn't stop Sebek from scolding Silver for it every single day, though. However, as long as Silver wasn't acting in a way that would shame the Young Master, Sebek shouldn't be bothered with the human. Right, why was he even troubling himself so much over one unimportant human? Of course, as fellow servants to the Young Master, it was part of their duty to make sure the other was doing his job properly. But that was it. There was nothing more, and nothing less. Sebek made up his mind to stop involving himself with Silver, unless it was absolutely necessary (meaning, only when it came to guarding duties matters).

Sebek smiled to himself. It was so clever of him to come up with such a bright idea, and he felt much lighter. He was just on his way to the library, since he had to return some books he has borrowed – mostly related to the essay Mr. Crewel asked him to write. Now that he was a reborn man, with a mind free of useless thoughts about one sleepyhead, he looked forward to borrowing some new books more than ever. He couldn't wait to walk between the endless rows of huge shelves, filled to the brim with books, and browse them peacefully until he found some books that resonated with him.

As soon as he thought that, his foot bumped into something. He was walking fast – because he was excited – and the impact caused him to lose balance. He tripped over the unidentified object and fell flat on the ground, the books flying from his hands.

Sebek felt his face heating up. For the Young Master's servant to trip so ungracefully like that… he definitely lacked training, and he prayed no one saw him. Luckily for him, it was a late afternoon hour and there weren't any students walking around. He quickly got up from the ground, picked up his books and brushed his clothes, removing any possible dirt that might've attached to them. He then turned to look at what he tripped over.

It was a foot. The foot was connected to a leg that was connected to a body, obviously, but the body was hidden in a patch of forget-me-nots flowers that decorated the side of the road. And yet, Sebek could guess who the leg belonged to. The shoe looked suspiciously familiar for once. Sebek stepped closer, and indeed, there was Silver, sleeping between the flowers as though he didn't have a single care in the world. Sebek felt something snap inside him. Anger electrified every part of his body, and the perfect plan he came up with just a few moments ago flew out the window.

"Silver!!!" Sebek yelled, causing a few birds that sat idly on a nearby tree to take flight, "why on earth are you sleeping in such a place! It's dangerous!!"

Silver didn't budge. He didn't even twitch, not showing any signs that Sebek's voice reached him. Sebek got even closer, and noticed Silver's cheeks were tinted with faint red. He was breathing normally, like he always did when he slept, but judging by the red on his face, he was probably lying there under the sun for quite some time. At this rate, he might get a heat stroke, or dehydration. Despite himself, Sebek started to get worried. He hunched down and tried to shake Silver awake, but nothing he did made Silver open his eyes.

As he sat there, helpless, Sebek suddenly recalled the conversation he had with Lilia a few days ago. He remembered how Lilia told him about that old legend, about the princess sleeping in the castle. He peeked at Silver's slightly parted lips, and his face immediately turned red. Is that what Lilia meant when he said Sebek should give it a try?

Sebek covered his mouth with his hand. The kiss was a method Lilia told him about, so it must be highly effective. And Lilia believed that Sebek was capable of performing such a powerful magic charm, which was a great honor, and Sebek wished deeply to prove himself. The kiss itself should mean nothing. It shouldn't be different from giving someone mouth-to-mouth, yes, just a life-saving action and nothing more. And yet, why was the hand that covered his mouth shaking so terribly? Why was his heart beating so wildly in his chest?

Sebek shook his head, looked down at the sleeping Silver again and swallowed hard. The silver-haired boy was sleeping so comfortably, blue and pink flowers surrounding his head, and he looked so peaceful Sebek felt like he was growing tired himself. It didn't make him go back on his decision to wake Silver up at all costs, though, and he took a deep breath. He leaned down, slowly closing the distance between them. He could pick up the smell of the earth and the smell of sunshine drifting from Silver. His heart beat so loudly he could hear it in his ears, and he shut his eyes forcefully. After what seemed to him like an eternity, their mouths finally bumped into each other. Sebek let his lips dwell for a fleeting moment on Silver's, and then he moved backward, his body jolting back as though he touched burning fire. His heart was still being noisy, making it hard to think properly. But even in this condition, he could tell what was happening.

It worked. As soon as Sebek pulled away, Silver twitched and opened his eyes, blinking in face of the afternoon sun. He looked around, a baffled look in his eyes, and his confusion grew even bigger when his eyes landed on Sebek.

"Sebek, what-"

"Silver!!! What are you doing, sleeping in the middle of the road! You could injure someone!" Sebek was definitely not going to mention someone was already hurt. He was still feeling embarrassed about it.

"…I guess you're right. My bad."

"For crying out loud. You're lucky I was the one who found you!" _Because now I'm the only one who knows the spell for waking you up_ , Sebek thought and got up on his legs, "Next time choose a better spot to fall asleep in!"

"I would do that if I could…" Silver started, but Sebek has already walked away from there – suspiciously quickly, Silver noted – making his way to the library, leaving a very bewildered Silver behind.

*****

Sebek was in high spirits these days. Ever since he found the ultimate weapon against Silver's sleeping problem, his life quality improved drastically. Whenever he caught Silver sleeping unnecessarily, he tried this secret magic spell. And it worked every time. All he had to do was touch Silver's lips with his, and the sleepy human would wake up moments later, presumably unaware to what has been done to him. As time passed, Sebek got used to it. To kissing Silver. He wasn't as nervous as in his first time, and his body didn't have such a strong reaction. And yet for some reason, he couldn’t get rid of a certain fluttering feeling in his stomach and chest. It wasn’t the result of nervousness. It was that simple, fleeting touch of those lips on his that caused him to feel like that. Even the thought of those lips alone sent bolts of strange sensation through his body. But except for that, everything was perfect, and Sebek saw this new routine as a slightly bothersome addition to his duties as the Young Master's servant.

But there was something else. He didn’t know if it was just his imagination, but the way Silver treated him felt… different. Sebek couldn't put his finger on it, but whenever Silver talked to him, Sebek felt something that wasn't there before. Sebek was bad at subjects that didn't have a concrete, definite answer, and as such he found it hard to read people. But he knew Silver for years, so even Sebek could notice that something has changed.

For example, he felt a strange softness in Silver's voice whenever he spoke to Sebek. Even when he was speaking about usual matters - like their guarding schedule for today - or when he was instructing Sebek during their training. Something in the way he addressed Sebek was almost… gentle, and Sebek sometimes found himself speechless, as he was not used to such gestures from Silver. And there was also the way he looked at Sebek, with unexplained tenderness in his aurora eyes. It wasn't like Silver was being hostile to him before – it was actually Sebek who kept confronting Silver one-sidedly, he realized. But Sebek was finding himself dealing with this mysterious fluttering feeling in his chest whenever Silver looked at him with a smile in his eyes.

The whole thing continued for about two weeks. Two weeks of Sebek kissing Silver awake whenever he thought the older guy was sullying Diasomnia's name with his unruly sleeping habits. Until the day they both were in charge of cleaning the stables after their club activities.

Sebek didn’t understand why he was assigned to cleaning duties with Silver. Although they were from the same dorm, they were from different grades, and technically Silver was older than him and more experienced than him in club matters. Silver said that the fact that he was a second-year student didn't mean he shouldn't be taking care of their valuable horses, and Sebek just thought it was advantageous for him, since he could make sure Silver was doing his job as the Young Master's servant properly.

By the time the sky wore crimson-red colors, accompanying the sun as it set, they finished their duties, and the stable was sparkling. Sebek looked around proudly, satisfied with their work. With this, the horses would feel more at ease, which would make them easy to tame, or at least Sebek hoped so. For some reason the horses were scared of him, so he hoped that now that he cleaned their home for them, maybe they would feel more comfortable around him. There was one horse in particular he wanted to please – a huge horse with black shiny fur – and he swore that by the end of this school year he would be able to ride it perfectly. For a servant like him to guard the Young Master with such a magnificent horse, there was no bigger honor!

"What are you looking at?" Silver suddenly appeared next to him.

"It's none of your business!" Sebek answered. It was there again, that softness in Silver's voice, and it sent Sebek's heart flying. He needed to get away from there. He started to make his way out of the stable when Silver grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Sebek was about to scream at Silver to let go of him, but before he could form a single sound, Silver's lips were on his.

Silver was kissing him. He was awake, and he was kissing Sebek. And his kiss was nothing like the kisses Sebek was familiar with. It was wet and warm, and Sebek felt as though Silver's mouth was caressing his, melting his lips. And apparently his brain as well, because he couldn't think about anything except how good Silver's tongue felt in his mouth, sliding on his sharp teeth. It took him all of his willpower to get away from Silver, pushing him away.

"What… what are you doing!" Sebek screamed, wiping his mouth with his hand. His shout made the horses move uncomfortably in their cells.

"What do you mean…?" Silver looked extremely confused, "Weren't you doing it to me for a while now?"

Sebek fumbled for words. Somehow, Silver noticed. He was aware of everything all along, and Sebek felt his face heating.

"I… I was doing this to wake you up!!"

Silver looked even more confused, "…Huh?"

"Lilia-sama taught me this method! Just like in the story about the sleeping castle!" Sebek insisted, but for some reason he suddenly wasn't convinced by his own words.

Silver looked at Sebek with disbelief for a few moments, then he sighed and covered his face with his hand, "No matter how you look at it, that's a huge lie. Father was playing around with you again."

"You dare disrespect Lilia-sama's teachings!? And besides, it worked every time! You always woke up!"

"It must've been a coincidence… And keep your voice down, you're scaring the horses."

They both stood quietly in the stable, which was almost completely dark now. Crickets have started to sing outside, and somewhere in the distance owls called to each other. Sebek couldn't see Silver's face very well in the darkness, but he could tell the softness that was in his face recently has disappeared. Instead, Sebek thought that he looked miserable, and his chest twitched in pain. He has never seen Silver like that.

Suddenly, Silver laughed lightly, "You're really no different from a child. Who would believe something like that? It's just an old legend."

Sebek wanted to say something nasty in return, but something stopped him. Maybe it was his conscience, since seemed like his actions hurt Silver somehow. And for some reason he didn't know, it made him feel terrible.

"Anyway, forget about what happened here today. I'll forget about it too. And also, forget about what Father told you. Let's just… go back to normal, okay?"

Sebek couldn't say anything in return. He felt that if he was to say something, everything would break. He didn't know what was there to break, honestly. He and Silver never were truly friends. For Sebek, Silver was just a fellow guard. He was also a rival, and one of the few people Sebek could (reluctantly) acknowledge as an equal. Silver said they should return back to normal, so all that hopefully wasn't going to change. …But what if it did? And there was something that was surely going to be lost for eternity – that tenderness in Siver's voice, the warmth in his eyes. Will Sebek never see them again? For some reason, Sebek hated that.

"W-Wait!" He managed to call after Silver, who already made it to the door. The moonlight fell on his silver hair, making it shine like a precious gemstone. He turned around and looked at Sebek, waiting for him to continue. Sebek couldn't tell what Silver was thinking, and he hasn’t thought about something he particularly wanted to say. But Sebek felt that if he let Silver leave that stable, he would lose him forever.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sebek asked the first thing that popped into his head - he was genuinely curious - his voice untypically quiet.

"Because you kissed me first." was Silver's short answer.

"What does it even mean?" Sebek felt the first signs of a headache. He didn’t follow Silver anymore.

"It doesn't mean anything. Just like your kisses. Now do as I said and just forget about i-"

"Do you remember the legend?"

Silver looked like he was starting to lose his patience, "This again? It's just a story."

"There was a condition, remember?" Sebek's voice was trembling, and he was sweating badly under his sportswear, "The kiss that woke up the princess from the legend. It couldn't be just any regular kiss. Do you remember…?" Sebek's voice broke a bit at the end, and he hated how he sounded desperate. But he didn't want to lose Silver – he finally realized – even if it meant hurting his pride. And yet he was scared to look at Silver's face.

A hand touched his own, holding it tightly. Sebek gathered his courage to look at Silver, and discovered Silver was looking up at him, a victorious smile on his face. Though Silver was shorter, he was still older than Sebek, and moments like this were a reminder to how much more mature than Sebek he was, even with just one year difference between them. That was kind of frustrating, and Sebek started to fear he made a mistake – Silver was probably going to make fun of him for the rest of his life.

"Can I take it as a confession?" Silver asked, as deadpan as ever, but his voice was teasing, and it made Sebek's heart skip a beat.

"Y-You can do whatever you want!"

Silver chuckled (and Sebek's heart skipped a beat again), "Okay." He pulled Sebek's face down and kissed him again. This time the kiss was less wild than earlier, and was more similar to Sebek's kisses from the past weeks. It was shorter too, and after a few seconds Silver broke this kiss, just to let out a big sigh.

"You're really so naïve, Sebek. Believing Father so easily when he deceived you so many times… I'm happy it ended well."

Sebek looked confused, "But it worked! The legend was true, which means I was not deceived!"

Silver didn't look convinced, but then he smiled and stole another kiss from Sebek.

"Then I'll be counting on your services as my personal prince."

*****

"How are things going with Sebek, Silver?"

Silver almost chocked on his bite. It was lunch break, and he was in the cafeteria with Lilia. The place was pretty full, but they had a table almost entirely for themselves. No one dared to get close to Diasomnia students, and Sebek was probably following Malleus around, as Malleus liked taking strolls around the school grounds whenever he could.

"What do you mean by how are things?" Silver asked carefully after he made sure his mouth was empty of food.

"Nothing in particular, just checking on my precious children." Lilia took a sip from his tomato juice, then gave an amused look to Silver, "And? How is it going?"

Silver stroked the tips of his hair awkwardly, "We're dating… I think."

"Just according to the plan!" Lilia cheered, "It is all thanks to me… wait, what do you mean you ‘think’?"

"I knew it, it was your scheme Father… you told Sebek all those nonsense on purpose, didn't you?"

Lilia smirked, "Perhaps. I can't recall that day very well. When you're as old as me you become quite senile, you see." Silver raised his eyebrow, doubting hard, and Lilia continued, "Come on, tell your father!"

But there was nothing to tell, really. Silver felt like nothing has changed. Well, that wasn't entirely true either. On the surface, everything was normal – they were still fighting over how they should guard Malleus, and Silver still didn't show Sebek any mercy when he was beating him in their swordfight training. But underneath that, there were raised heartbeats whenever their eyes met. There were the hidden touches. Silver especially loved those – he enjoyed teasing Sebek, watching his face grow red, flustered as Silver took his hand in his underneath the cafeteria table. And of course, there were the wake-up-kisses, as Silver secretly called them.

Is this what dating someone felt like? Silver didn't know. Honestly, he was quite stunned the first time he woke up to find Sebek's lips on his. When it happened again, and then again, he found himself delighted with the fact Sebek was interested in him. That was why he was even more stunned when Sebek rejected his kiss back in the stable, and Silver found out he has just misunderstood everything. And yet somehow they found themselves in this situation, as if their relationship wasn't complicated enough already. He didn’t understand his feelings very well, and obviously he didn't understand Sebek's. But he was sure that unconsciously, they both refused to lose each other.

Silver thought about the princess sleeping in the castle, and about the prince who woke her up with a kiss.

"Father, that story about the sleeping princess… it's just a legend, right?"

Lilia was silent for a while, and then he simply answered, "Who knows."

If his Father didn't know, then Silver shouldn't expect to know either. He smiled to himself. He didn't know if the legend was true or not. For him, there was one truth - that kiss on that sunny afternoon truly might have been the most powerful magic spell in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this silly fic <3  
> I also have a Twitter where I scream daily about Diasomnia and especially about Sebek and silbek: @k0itsuki


End file.
